The invention relates to an assembly of a vehicle seat as well as to a method for mounting an assembly of a vehicle seat.
Such an assembly includes a component which comprises an opening which is delimited by an opening edge. A fastening device, which comprises a clamping part and a screw part which is to be connected in a screwing manner to the clamping part, is to be secured on the component, wherein the clamping part comprises at least one clamping portion, is insertable into the opening in a direction of insertion and is connectable to the component in a clamping manner as a result of screw-connecting the screw part to the clamping part.
Such a fastening device serves for fastening two parts of a vehicle seat together in a screw-connecting manner. For example, by means of a such a fastening device, a pivot element can be pivotably connected to a component, for example to a seat frame or a guide rail.
Generally speaking, when such a fastening device is mounted on an associated component, there is a need for simple assembly, low costs and a high-quality, permanent connection. The provision of a threaded passage on a component into which a screw is able to be screwed in order to connect a pivot element, for example, to the component in this way so that it is able to pivot, has traditionally been provided. Weld nuts, piercing nuts or rivet nuts have been provided as an alternative to this but they can involve additional costs and greater expenditure on assembly on account of additional assembly steps (for example for welding or riveting).
Outside the area of vehicle seats, where a fastening device has to be mounted on a rail (for example a curtain rail), inserting a clamping part through a rail slot into the rail and producing a clamping connection between the clamping part and the rail as a result of screwing a nut onto a threaded shank which is connected to the clamping part, is known. In the case of such traditional, known fastening devices, however, inserting the clamping part into the rail can be awkward and inconvenient, which can make the assembly more difficult.